Pink Rage
by Masterfanfic2014-15
Summary: Set after "Need You Now". Kendrix learns of Trakeen's return and sets out on a journey of vengeance to kill her. Will it prove to be her biggest mistake? Or the ultimate choice to protect the people? Team up of PRLR/PRLG. Rated M for coarse language and character death. Alternate Chapters added.
1. Prologue: Trakeena's Return

**Me: Another story! A little sequel after ****_Need You Now_****, which is still not finished… yet. Ha ha ^.^'**

**Kendrix: I wonder why? You have four other stories still hanging, if you exclude the one you mentioned. **

**Me: Oh shut up Keni.**

**Kendrix: (*Reading script*) Seriously? A quest of revenge!? Really cliché.**

**Me: And once again, shut up!**

* * *

Prologue: Trakeena Returns

(**_Scene: Village, Mirinoi_**/_Kendrix' POV_)

It was lashing rain and top of that, thunder and lightening on Mirinoi. While I was walking back to the others, I noticed a figure in the darkness that resembled a Demon and he was accompanied by some cloaked figures. I guessed they mean trouble, so I ran to the Quasar Sabres. They haven't been touched since Trakeena's decease and of course, Leo's, which was about eight months back. I recovered from an alcoholic addiction and yeah. I still miss Leo, dearly but he visited me one night and told me that he loves me dearly and I have to move on. So I did.

I reached the village, my Terra Venture uniform was drenched, my hair was sopping with water but that didn't matter. The thunder flashed to reveal the five majestic legendary Quasar Sabres. I put my hand on the hilt of my Wildcat Quasar Sabre. The sabre smoothly came out of its hold in the stones and I pointed it to the sky commanding,

"Go Galactic!" I morphed into my ranger suit and chased after. The unknown enemies.

(**_Scene switch: Unknown area, near a Wormhole_**/Kendrix' POV)

I finally caught up the suspicious characters. I unsheathed my Quasar Sabre, I'm obviously guessing they aren't friendly. In the sky, there was an open Worm-hole and it leads straight to Earth.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" I ordered. The figures turned, several were faceless hooded monsters and the other definitely a Demon. I took to my defensive stance.

"Who the _hell_ are you!?",

"Ranger hey? Such a demanding character. The name is Triskull. Ghouls attack her!" The "Ghouls" unsheathed short dagger-like weapons and charged towards me. I slashed my sabre against one and it fell, motionlessly. Damn! Did I strike that hard? I dealt with the rest and they no match to the strength of the sabre. Now it was just me and Triskull. We began to circle.

"What are you up to Triskull?" I questioned, "And what do you want with Earth?",

"Lets just say, I have a contact on the otherside that wants to conquer Earth." He answered and who is his contact? I ran towards him but all of a sudden, black lightening came forth from his mouth and I fell back, painfully and left me slightly fazed. Man that packed a punch! The remaining Ghouls walked over to Triskull,

"See you later Ranger! And oh yes! Trakeena will be looking forward to see you!" He laughed and they all entered the Worm-hole and teleported to Earth. But what was he saying about Trakeena? Oh man, he _can't_ be telling the truth! He can't be! She survived the fatal point-blank range blast!? The same blast that _killed_ Leo! She couldn't have survived, but if Triskull is telling me the truth and that Trakeea is waiting for me, then I will make her regret waiting for me.

I will avenge Leo's death.

(**_Scene switch: The Astro Megaship, Vehicle Hangerbay_**/Kendrix' POV)

I entered the Astro Megaship and made my way to the Hangerbay, where our Jet Jammers are stored. Mike, Kai, Damon and Maya are hanging out in an apartment block. Really a floor that Mike rented, so they're bunking out. I walked over to my Pink Jet Jammer, suddenly I heard footsteps, plus luckily, I was still in my ranger form. I put my hand in the hilt of my sabre but it was just Alpha.

"_Ai ai ai!_ Kendrix is that you?" The little robot was slightly confused because he hasn't seen me in my ranger suit for quite a while. I loosened up on my defensive stance.

"Yeah it's me Alph." I answered,

"What are you doing?",

"Going to Earth." Three simple words.

"But why?",

"Do you realise that you ask _too_ many questions?" I said coldly, while I was booting up my transport. I noticed Alpha was a little taken back with my rudeness.

"Kendrix is something wrong?" I slammed my fist on the panel and took my helmet off, so the little robot could see my facial expressions. I stormed towards him and Alpha backed down in fear,

"_Goddammit! _You little piece of _scrap_ metal! I'm going after Triskull, but I'm really after Trakeena." I said darkly.

"_Impossible! _Trakeena is dead! She died along-" I pushed Alpha back,

"**_SHUT UP!_** Trakeena is alive and I'm going to give her a very, punishing and slow death. If you tell any of the others, I will come back and _rip_ your circuits out. This is a personal and _solo_ mission." I turned, put my helmet on and sat into my Jet Jammer. I heard Alpha getting up,

"Please be merciful. Revenge doesn't answer anything, it just makes you worst and in the end, you'll regret yourself." Before I hit the "Ignite" button, I turned my head, but only the side of my helmet could be seen, the rest was within the shadows.

"This is one act of vengeance I _won't_ regret. Make no mistake Alpha. I'll have Trakeena's head." And I took off to the same Worm-hole that Triskull and his ghouls went through to get to Earth. Trakeena you better be prepared.


	2. The Burning Building

Chapter 1: The Burning Building

(**_Scene switch: Mariner Bay, California, Earth_**/Carter's POV)

Dana drove myself, Chad, Joel and Kelsey full speed past the traffic. We were sent to save trapped civilians inside a burning building. The sirens built into the Rescue Jeep were blaring full blast. We eventually reached the location and jumped out. I turned to the others,

"Lightspeed Rescue!" We commanded and morphed. Everyone on Mariner Bay knows we're the power rangers, so it saves us the trouble from keeping our identities hidden. We all ran towards the building and entered. The building was black from the smoke. I could hear Dana already with a survivor on a stretcher, so she ran out. Chad and Joel found two more and Kelsey freed another. My turn now. I searched the building. My ranger helmet protected me from inhaling the smoke that can easily damage the lungs.

"_Hello!?_ Anyone!?" I shouted,

"In here!" Someone coughed, right next to me. I looked to my right and kicked the door, revealing a middle-aged man. I helped him up and made a run.

Once we were outside, all four of us checked the health of a survivors. Where on Earth was Joel? I put my morpher towards my mouth,

"Joel, where the _hell_ are you?",

_«You don't look for me down there, look up here!»_ And we did, over our heads was Joel in his Aero Rescue Zord. He flew over us at a low altitude before hovering over the building.

_"Joel!"_ I said angrily, "You could've _hurt_ someone!",

_«Ah it's fine! Relax Cart.»_ Then two or three Water Bombs dropped below and extinguished the flames.

_«I love Water Bombs!»_ He laughed. Joel then turned his Rescue Zord and all of a sudden, a load of flyers were dropping out. I picked one up, it was a flyer of him and his Aero Rescue Zord. Man I could kill him.

Once all the danger was out of the way and dealt with, we returned to the Aqua Base.


	3. Trakeena

Chapter 2: Trakeena

(_**Scene switch: Office Building, 13th Floor**_/TPP)

In an abandoned room on the thirteenth floor, the office looked like mad science laboratory. Inside, two Demons were talking.

"I am very glad to have you helping me dear Triskull." One said. Triskull nodded his head,

"Of course Olympius. The Life Force taken from the humans will bring your mother back to her original form." He answered,

"Excellent. My Mother will be delighted and those pesky Lightspeed Rangers will stand no chance!" And soon, Olympius left but Triskull was chuckling to himself,

_«That's what you think Olympius.»_ Out of the shadows, a woman that resembled an insect walked out. She had some sort of mask over her mouth and was carrying a staff.

"Those _foolish_ Demons are so easy to manipulate." She joked,

"Very soon Trakeena, you'll have enough Life Force to use and return to your green insectasoid form." Said Triskull, looking at the half filled cylinders, full of light green, bubbling liquid.

"And finally, I will have my _revenge_ on the Galaxy Rangers and destroy those "Lightspeed" Ranger's beloved Earth.",

"Mistress, I should warn you, one of the Galaxy Rangers is already pursuing you and this one is no… _happy_ camper.",

"Let me guess… the Pink Galaxy Ranger. I wouldn't be _too_ worried, her own rage and sought for vengeance will have her killed." Triskull didn't seem so sure,

"I wouldn't underestimate her Mistress. What if Queen Bansheera finds out? The Galaxy Ranger will surely join the Demons and _kill you!_",

"Are you _scared_ of a little Pink Ranger?",

"Yes! I mean- no! Of course not!" He said confidently,

"Well good. Because her temper will only het her to meet the same fate as her lover." And she walked off, laughing.

(**_Scene switch: Astro Megaship, Mirinoi_**/Maya's POV)

Myself, Mike, Kai and Damon were hanging out on the Megaship with Alpha. Three of them were playing cards but I wasn't that much interested. My mind kept pondering about where Kendrix disappeared to and second, I noticed Alpha was awfully quiet. He's usual more chirpy and talkative. I went over to him and tapped his shoulder,

"Alpha?" The automaton jumped out of shock,

**_"Don't hurt me!"_**,

"Hey, hey! It's just me. Why are you being so… on edge Alph?" The others then began to crowd him,

"_Ai ai ai!_ I can't! She threatened to rip my circuits if I do!" Alpha said hastily. We all gave confused stares. Who was he on about? And who would threaten an innocent robot?

"Alpha, you can tell us. Whoever threatened you, we'll stand up to that person." I said,

"Oh, she's going to kill me! Alright! It… it was Kendrix." Our faces dropped, why on Mirinoi would Kendrix threaten Alpha like that? I wonder what's wrong with her now?

"Why did she? That isn't like Kendrix at all." Which is true, I know her too well. Well enough to know that she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"She's gone on a solo-mission to kill Trakeena." We widened our eyes, Trakeena! Alive!? Impossible! Now I think Leo's death was in vain.

"Is she _out_ of her mind!" Kai exclaimed, "A _solo-mission!_ That's suicidal, especially going one-on-one with Trakeena!",

"On top of that, judging by it, she seeks to avenge my brother's death. But if she consumed by so much rage and anger, she'll hurt innocent people in the process." Mike explained,

"That's exactly why I need you guys to stop her." Said a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Leo's spirit.

_"Leo!"_ We all said excitingly,

"Hello guys, Mike. Now," Leo's voice grew serious, "You four have to go to Mariner Bay to stop Kendrix before she lets her rage get the best of her. Second, Mike, since you lost your Magna Powers, I'm letting you wield my Lion Quasar Sabre. You have to lead the team now." Mike was just speechless,

"Leo, have tried speaking to Kendrix herself?" I asked him. Leo shook his head sadly,

"Her lust to avenge my death consumed her so much, it clouded her judgement and it's acting like some sort of spiritual barrier and too strong for me to penetrate." Then Mike finally spoke after taking in of what his younger brother said,

"I- I won't let you down. I'll do it in your honour." Nodding, Leo disappeared. We left for the Hanger Bay, got into our Jet Jammers and flew off to get our Quasar Sabres. Unfortunately our Galactabeasts have to stay here, so if possible our battle won't lead to a Megazord fight.

Once we got to the village, we grabbed our Sabres from the Altar, morphed and made our way to Earth. Hm… this will be an interesting adventure for me, I'll be the first Mirinoian toy go their home planet.


	4. Heather and Monsters

Chapter 3: Heather and Monsters

(**_Scene switch: Office Building_**/Heather's POV)

After I played in the park for an hour with my mom, we went to the building that daddy works in. He'll be in for a surprise, he doesn't often see me with mom and by chance she got a day off work. We entered the building, I sat down while mom went up to the lady by the desk.

"Excuse me? Mr. Raymond?" She inquired,

"He should be on the thirteenth floor." The woman answered,

"Thank you." Mom said. So we then made our way to the elevator and mom pushed the button with the number 13 on it. We waited as the elevator went up and finally, the bell dinged when we reached the floor. I played with my ball but lost control on it and rolled into an empty office. I ran after it while mom walked over to the office door and knocked.

I stood by the window watching but daddy was taking an awful long time to answer the door. Suddenly, mom started hearing things and a bunch of black monsters came out and grabbed mom! I was helpless to do anything, so I needed to get help. I watched as the monsters took mom into the room and the door shut behind them. I ran.

"Mommy!" I raced down to the ground floor to get help.

When I got to the ground floor, I rushed to the lady behind the desk, who was on the phone. I went over to her and started explaining what I saw,

"It was on the thirteenth floor, a monster came out and grabbed my mommy." The woman stopped and put the phone against her shoulder,

"You know, there are no such things as monsters." I felt heart-broken, no one believes me. I turned away like a lost child, but then, a tall man in a black suit appeared in front of me,

"I can help you little girl." He offered his hand and I accepted it. He brought me over to the elevator and we waited for it to open. When it dinged, the door opened and then… the same monsters I saw were in front of me. The man with the glasses grabbed me and held me there, but I threw my ball at the monsters in front of me and stepped on the man's foot and I ran for my life.

(**Scene switch: Through the Worm-hole**/Maya's POV)

Myself and the team were still going through the Worm-hole. Geez, how long does it take to pass through one? I was on edge because worried about Kendrix and her… gods on Mirinoi would know what she would do. Even behind my helmet, Mike could read me like a book.

"Hey, you OK Maya?" He asked me,

"No, no I'm not. I'm worried about Kendrix. I'm afraid of what she could do. I know I'm her best friend but I feel… scared. I mean, if she really does vow revenge against Trakeena for killing Leo, she hurt or kill innocent people to get to her! Like, harming innocents for the pursuit of one person!",

"Maya! Maya! Calm down. I understand what's she's going through right now. We just have to get to her before she does anything rash." He soothed,

"I feel she's starting to act like the first Magna Defender, Magnus." Mike cocked his head,

"Why Magnus?",

"The first Magna Defender you know his planet was under attack, Scorpius killed his son trying to rescue him and from then on, he swore to avenge his son's death. He didn't care about the innocent and was kind of reckless in some ways." I explained,

"Oh, now I see the similarities you're coming from." He replied. I lowered my head,

"Yeah, and that what scares me the most. I can barely recognise my own friend. Kendrix' taken a turn for the worse." The Ex-Magna Defender, now Red Galaxy ranger next to me heard the pain and sadness in my voice.

"Hey! We'll stop Kendrix before she goes too far and explain to her revenge is not the answer." I nodded wordlessly and we hit accelerated on our Jet Jammers.

_«Please don't do anything stupid Kendrix.»_ I prayed.


	5. Meeting Heather

Chapter 4: Meeting Heather

(**_Scene switch: Park, Mariner Bay, California, Earth_**/Carter's POV)

After the incident with the building on fire, I decided to clear my head with a nice walk. I enjoy my job as a firefighter but sometimes, I heard from some people like the Army, it can have a psychological effect on the mind. I breathed in the fresh air, I until I heard the cries of a little child. It pains my heart to see children upset. I walked to the child, who turned out to be a young girl, I guess no more than six. I sat down next to her,

"Hi kid, names Carter. It's OK. No need to cry, what's wrong? What's your name?" I asked softly. She looked up,

"Heather. Would you believe me if I told you?" She sniffed,

"Go on. Try me Heather.",

"My mommy was taken by monsters." Monsters? Demons maybe? There has been an unusual high number of people disappearing in Mariner Bay. Captain Mitchell hasn't got any leads yet from down in the Aqua Base. Then a Security Guard appeared. Heather jumped behind me, frightened,

"That's _him! _He's the guy who tried to give me to the monsters!" He then moved his arm to reveal a ball,

"You forgot this. Little children have the widest imaginations." He said, sounding friendly. I can't understand why'd she be afraid of him. He seems like an OK guy. I accepted the ball back,

"Uh… yeah." I answered awkwardly. He then left us. Heather looked at me with sad eyes,

"You don't believe me? Do you?" I couldn't say exactly I believe her, but I found him suspicious.

"I'm going to check this guy out." I knelt down to eye-level, "You, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded and left.

(**_Scene switch: Random Alley_**/Carter's POV)

I followed the strange Security Guard which led me to an empty ally-way. I did find him suspicious. Unfortunately, I had to let Heather tag along. She was too determined because her mother was captured. I gave in to her, but on some conditions and she agreed. Man, she reminds me of both Dana and Kelsey. She has their stubbornness and yet, Dana's cool and level-head.

The spying was going well until Heather accidentally kicked an empty can. We ducked behind the corner and waited. After a few seconds, we walked out but… he just disappeared into thin air! But how!? Out of the blue, we were attacked by a group of cloaked creatures. My ranger instincts instantly kicked in: keep that girl out of harms way first.

"Heather! _Hide!_" I ordered and she did. She behind some large canisters and stayed there. I started fighting off the unusual creatures. I'm guessing they're ones she was talking about. They weren't like stupid, dumb Batlings and I was overpowered. Three or four of them clutched my arms, while the others went to attack Heather. They kicked the canister she was hiding behind and screamed.

**_"NO!"_** I yelled,

_"That's enough!"_ I heard someone say. I couldn't believe my eyes! Another ranger jumped out, a pink ranger in fact. She was armed with a… beautifully crafted sword. She jumped in front of us and rested her sword on her neck.

"Why don't you Ghouls come and face me so I can _kick_ yer asses again." She taunted. Come on! No swearing! Can't you see there's a kid! But enraged, the "Ghouls" let me go and charged towards her.

(Kendrix' POV)

On instinct, I slashed the incoming enemies with much force. I had several encounters with those. They attacked me at random times to slow me down, waste time and stall me so I couldn't get to Trakeena fast enough. I viciously attacked them, blindly almost striking the young, short-cut blonde haired man in front of me, but he had good reaction speed and jumped back,

"What the _hell! _Careful where you _swing_ that thing!" I defeated the last Ghoul and it dissolved,

"Your fault, not mine. _Stay out of my way!_" I said darkly. I sheathed my weapon, but suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hit me like lightening. I couldn't hold my morph and collapsed out cold.

(Carter's POV)

Shocked at what I saw, I ran over, so did Heather. I checked the mysterious de-morphed ranger's pulse. Despite her rudeness earlier on, she's grand. Pure exhaustion. I looked her torn pink/grey uniform, it was shredded to pieces as if she was in 101 battles non-stop! I noticed she had one or two minor infected wounds, that must've been her previous battles. Nothing Dana couldn't handle. She's an experienced Paramedic. I contacted the others and it was Dana who answered,

_«Carter?»_,

"Dana! You and the others get on the Rescue Rover now! I have an injured and severely exhausted… lets say ranger. I don't know what type of ranger but lock onto the co-ordinates of my morpher and get here ASAP!",

_«OK.»_ And we cut off.

"Is she gonna be OK?" She asked me. I out my hand on her arm to reassure her.

"She'll be fine. She seems like the fighter type.",

"Why did she hit you? You weren't a monster.",

"I'm sure she didn't mean. We'll get the full story off her when she recovers and wakes up. Come on, you'll meet the rest of my team and, you get to see the amazing Aqua Base." I tried to act fun. Heather's face lit up.

_"Really!?"_,

"Yes, really. But some parts are Off-limits, so stay by my side and be on your best behaviour." I said sternly,

"Don't worry Mr. Grayson. I will." I scoffed,

"You don't have to call me Mr. Grayson, just Carter.",

"Deal!" And we shook hands.

Finally, Dana and the others arrived and she helped me load our unnamed ranger into the Rescue Rover. She then noticed Heather.

"Well, who's this little sunshine?" I rolled my eyes. Man, she'll be a good mother in the future.

"Oh, sorry guys, this is Heather. Her mom, unfortunately became one of the latest missing person on the our list." I turned to Heather, "Heath, this is my team, Dana Mitchell, Joel, Chad and Kelsey Winslow. Where's Ryan?" Dana shrugged,

"You know what he's like." When all hopped into the Rescue Rover, I lifted Heather in and we drove off to the Aqua Base. I'm very curious about that blonde haired woman with the glasses. What's her background?


	6. Team Up, No Team Up

Chapter 5: Team Up, No Team Up

(**_Scene switch: Aqua Base_**/Carter's POV)

Myself and the other Rangers waited outside for Dana to come out of the Recovery Room. She's been checking up on our mysterious Ranger for a while. After another ten minutes, she stepped out. She had her stethoscope around her neck. We waited for an answer.

"Quit looking at me like that! She'll be fine. She's… how can I say this? Beyond from severe exhaustion, she's totally drained. By the looks of it, it's like she's been attacked on a regular basis and barely had the chance to a breather." She explained,

"When you say, "on a regular basis". How regular?" Kelsey asked. I'm guessing she's worried. I want to mention her rudeness towards but that'll put everyone off.

"Judging by the shreds and wounds I cleaned, it looked like everyday and most hours. I don't know how she managed that. It's no wonder she collapsed after her last battle saving Carter and Heather.",

"If it wasn't for her, Heather would've gotten hurt and I'd be a goner." I said. Then, Ms. Fairweather, our Professor behind all the Lightspeed projects walked in on us.

"Hey Ms. F." She then looked at Heather. It's not often we have kids in the base. She cleared her throat and went into her authoritative mode. I gulped. That never fails to scare me.

"Um… Ms. F, this is Heather. She's here with me because her mother has recently been kidnapped by… Ghouls and her father is missing too." Ms. Fairweather nodded.

"Captain Mitchell is still trying find clues behind this. Missing reports are gone sky high." She replied back. I sighed, our job as rangers doesn't get any easier and now this.

"I know who's behind the kidnappings." Said someone, behind our backs. We all turned, it was our unnamed ranger. We all gave blank stares, but Dana was shocked.

"You… recovered quickly." She shrugged,

"I morphed so often it triggered an Accelerated Healing ability." She answered, but sounding like she doesn't give a care in the world. I walked over,

"Well, what's your name? We all know you're a ranger.",

"The names Kendrix. Now if you excuse me, I have business, personal business to attend to." She started to walk around us but she abruptly stopped in her tracks.

"Angela? Is that you!?" Kendrix said, almost surprised,

"Hey Kendrix. Long time, no see." But their chat was cut short when the Security of the Aqua Base came walking in. We heard complaining along the way. What the hell is going on? Can this world get any weirder?

(Kendrix' POV)

I could hear voices around the corner but they weren't clear enough for me to identify. The other crew of people walked in. Four other… goddammit! I'm gonna kill that little robot! But then, I saw the Red Galaxy Ranger. My face fell.

"L- Leo? Is that really you?" He shook his head. The other three de-morphed, revealing Maya, Damon and Kai. They have serious explain in to do with me. They then looked to the Red Galaxy Ranger. He let out a long sigh and he too, de-morphed. The looks hit me like lightening. I didn't know whether to be sad or angry.

"_Mike!?_ How- what are you doing with _Leo's_ powers!?" I yelled, with much fury.

"Kendrix I can explain-",

"Explain now, and fast. Before I knock you out across the galaxy." I noticed the little girl hiding behind the same guy I saw before I blacked out. I didn't bloody well care if I scared the shit out of her or not.

"Look, it's hard to explain and it happened when you disappeared out of the blue and-" I cut him off again.

"It's called _going_ after a killer who took the man I love away from me." Everyone realised my voice was going dark. Mike gulped.

(Mike's POV)

I can see why Maya slightly fears her own friend. She is completely consumed in her own anger and it has turned her into an… an animal. I looked at my… no my brother's Transmorpher. I approached Kendrix, to explain the whole story to her.

"When you left, Alpha told us you threatened him." I started off,

"And rightfully so." She growled. I continued the story,

"That was when Leo appeared. He told us to go after you and he gave me his permission to use his powers." A very simplified explanation, but she nodded her head anyway.

"I think we should head to the main Conference Room. We can talk there." Said a tall, blonde haired man. I nodded my head.

"Lead the way." And he did.

(**_Scene switch: Conference Room_**/Kendrix' POV)

We reached the Conference Room and Carter shut the door. They all sat down, but I just leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. This is wasting my time, the faster I find Trakeena, the better. Carter spoke,

"We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Carter Grayson. Red Lightspeed Ranger.",

"Dana Mitchell. Lightspeed Pink.",

"Kelsey Winslow, Lightspeed Yellow.",

"Chad, Lightspeed Blue.",

"And I'm Joel, Lightspeed Green and I'm your Sky Cow-boy.",

"Ryan's around somewhere. He's the Titanium Ranger. He's not much for introductions." Dana slightly chuckled.

"Mike Corbett. Mag- ex-Magna Defender and now Red Galaxy Ranger.",

"Damon Henderson, Galaxy Green.",

"Kai Chen, Galaxy Blue.",

"Maya, Galaxy Yellow and you obviously met my friend Kendrix, Galaxy Pink." I grunted in reply. Introductions over, now time for important matters.

"So, the disappearances. What are they about?" Carter asked. Before any of the others could answer, I did.

"The little _bitch_ is stealing Life Force so she could mutate back into her insectasoid form again." Maya stood up,

"_Oi!_ Kendrix, watch the language! We have a kid here!" I shrugged.

"We should just storm the building and do a full on assault on Trakeena.",

"_We can't!_ Too many people! They'll get _hurt!_" Dana intervened. I stormed over and slammed my fist on the table,

"_Fuck_ the innocent! All I want is Trakeena dead and her head on a pike.",

**_"No!"_** Mike screamed, "Innocent people aren't getting thrown into this. We need to lay out a plan and then strike. There are strength in numbers. We should team up!" He finally suggested.

"Yes!" Nine of them said in unison, but I disagree. This was supposed to be my mission here.

"_Screw_ team up Mike! This was supposed to _my_ little solo mission before the little scrap metal ran his circuits." I said. My voice cut through them like ice. They couldn't I could become so cold-hearted.

"Sorry Kendrix but that _"little scrap metal"_ is Alpha and he's our friend, your friend. He was worried about you. We're all worried and we want to help you." Maya pleaded. I scoffed,

"Fuck off all of you." In a temper, I left the base to get air. I'm not gonna go all out attack just yet. I'll just buy my time and then, I'll get the revenge I deserve.


	7. What's Her Problem?

**Me: Thanks for waiting patiently. I'm sorry for the slow updates. I've been busy finishing off other stories. I finished one, the second is almost done and I'll get down to this story. We're almost reaching climax point, which will be in the next chapter. Once again, sorry and thanks for waiting.**

**Masterfanfic2013 (soon changing it to 2014)**

* * *

Chapter 6: What's Her Problem?

(Dana's POV)

Everyone was silent. My team were surprised how rude the Pink Galaxy Ranger was. The pink rangers are generally the heart of the team. They keep the team together but Kendrix seems to be the complete opposite. She's seems to be breaking away from the team and is angry and cold-hearted. She didn't even care about putting innocent civilians in danger! Just to kill Trakeena! How could she be so… so heartless!?

"What's up with your friend? Why she so cold?" I asked the Galaxy Rangers. I noticed Maya bit her lip and the others were a bit on edge. Mike sighed and spoke for everyone,

"In the final battle, my brother, my youngest in fact, Leo. He sacrificed himself to destroy Trakeena. He died in a point-blank range blast from his own Battlizer. It was destroyed also. Kendrix came back at the same day he died. She love Leo very much and he loved her. When she learned of his death, she closed up on us and turned to alcohol to forget her problems, but that then turned into an alcoholic addiction. With rehab and counselling, everything was normal until… we all got into this." Mike finished with a sigh.

Myself and the other Lightspeed Rangers stayed quiet after we heard the seriously, shortened story. I looked at Heather, I wasn't too sure, for her age if she understood. I know Kendrix was sort of… no seriously cold and rude towards us, Heather and my own friends but I understand the pain she's going through, but that didn't mean taking out her anger on us. An anger that could lead to hurting the people here. Damn! The poor girl! She lost the love of her life. Leo Corbett was it? I would feel the same way if Queen Bansheera killed Carter. I admit, I like him but I haven't had the courage to express my feelings towards him yet… does he have feelings towards me?

"Dana?" I heard little Heather's voice. I turned,

"Yes Heather?",

"What's wrong with the Pink Galaxy Ranger? Why does she yell and says bad words? She scares me and she _almost_ hit Carter!" The last line she said made me almost jump in alarm. I looked to Carter with concerned eyes.

"Carter is that true? Did she hit you?" Carter shifted on his feet uneasily

"Not exactly. She was fighting with a lot of anger and was swinging her sword-",

"Quasar Sabre." Maya corrected. Carter turned his turned his head towards Maya,

"Thank you. But she didn't mean it! I dodged it just in time." He said defensively, so he could avoid worrying the hell out of me.

"_Carter!_ She nearly hurt you!" I sharply turned to the Galaxy Rangers,

"You guys better get your friend in control, otherwise, I'll restrain her myself because her, hurting innocent people will be the least of my worries. She's going to turn against us!" Kai stepped forward in defence,

"No she won't!",

"Yes, she _will!_ She's mentally unstable!" I countered,

"That doesn't make her a psychopath." Butted Maya,

"Oh really? She'll make a good Psycho Ranger!" I yelled back,

"Don't you _dare_ mention Psycho Rangers!" Maya shouted. Soon our argument escalated into a major fight. Kelsey, Joey and Carter got thrown in. Mike got involved. Our yelling could be heard sky high around the Aqua Base and poor Heather was near tears and she was covering her ears to block the noise. What did I say? All I said was she'd make a good Psycho Ranger. Did I trigger something that they wanted to forget? Oh man. I think crossed their boundaries but we continued to argue until Heather couldn't take it anymore.

**_"STOP IT!"_** She yelled and cried. We did and turned to the kid. What have we done? She loves us as power rangers but never expected to see that "power rangers" can argue like grown ups and parents. Our hearts fell for the kid. Now we all have to make some agreement if our little team up is to work well.

(**_Scene switch: The Park, Mariner Bay_**/Kendrix' POV)

I was training in the park, to prepare myself for Trakeena. I bought some thick, heavy-duty rope in a Hardware Store. I constantly punched the rope, left and right until my knuckles slightly bled and I practiced my kicks until my legs got sore. After ten minutes, I got tired and sat down to grab a bottle of water. I decided to break from training.

_«Oh Leo. I wish you were here.»_ I remembered the song that Leo and I listened to by Avril Lavigne, _"Wish You Were Here", _back on Terra Venture, after Mike returned to us, alive and became the Magna Defender.

_I can be tough, I can be strong_  
_But with you, it's not like that at all_  
_There's a girl that gives a shit_  
_Behind this wall you just walk through it_

_And I remember_

_All those crazy things you said_  
_You left them running through my head_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_Right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_  
_Didn't think about it, just went with it_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here_

_(Chorus)_  
_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_  
_(I wish you were here)_  
_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_  
_(I wish you were here)_

_I love, the way you are_  
_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_  
_We always say, say it like it is_  
_And the truth, is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said_  
_You left them running through my head_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_Right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_  
_Didn't think about it, just went with it_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here_

_(Chorus)_  
_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_  
_(I wish you were here)_  
_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_  
_(I wish you were here)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
_I just wanna let you know_  
_That I, never wanna let go_  
_Let go oh oh (x2)_

_(Chorus)_  
_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_  
_(I wish you were here)_  
_Damn! Damn! Damn! _  
_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_  
_(I wish you were here)_

Remembering that song didn't make me feel any better, it only increased my yearning for Leo, how much I want to return to the Afterlife. I couldn't get him out of my head, I keep seeing his face, his smile, **_EVERYTHING!_** All the... idiotic things we did together, when he tried to get me fun and spontaneous side of me out. But that too is gone, there's a hole in heart, a hole that can't be healed or fixed. I feel like committing suicide or go back to drink again. Why is or was the future so bleak on myself and Leo. Were we just not meant to be? Or was it foretold before we were even born? But right now, all I want is Trakeena dead and I will not stop till I reach that goal. Even if it means killing or injuring one or two innocent people in the process. I'll… I'll even hurt my own friends and the Lightspeed Rangers if they stand in my way. No one will stop me, not even that six-year old Heather if she tried to "warm" my heart. If she stands in my way, I'll drive my sabre into her heart. I'll repeat myself again, no one will stop me, no one.

Suddenly, a Demon jumped in front of me. He was a tall, red winged Demon and kinda' looked like a vampire. Not knowing whether or not I could trust him, I went into my defensive stance.

"Galaxy Ranger please! No need to be so uptight. I mean you no harm." He said,

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked him,

"My name is Olympius. I wish to help you with your quest of revenge.",

"Help me?" I snorted, "Last time I remember, you're enemies with the Lightspeed crew. Why would a ranger like me team up with you?",

"Because I can help you kill Trakeena! I work along side Triskull but he turned his back on me. With our combined strength, we can kill them!" He explained. I felt tempted to say yes but I couldn't exactly betray the others. They'll hate me for rest of my life.

"Sorry, but I rather go solo." Olympius unsheathed his sword,

"Then I'll capture you by force and convert you to evil!"


	8. You're as Bad as Magnus!

**To the people here who took time to read this fanfic and favourited, followed etc. Thanks for the patient wait and it was worth it. I'm sorry I've haven't done much activity, but I have been working on them. Behind the scenes. Well, here's Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 will be up straight after.**

**Masterfanfic! **

* * *

Chapter 7: You're Bad as Magnus!

(**_Scene switch: Aqua Base_**/Maya's POV)

We all sat down bored out of hell. Carter and Dana were in the corner of the sitting room trying to comfort Heather after the fight that broke out between us. But Dana shouldn't have said what she said. They don't know that my friend was killed by a Psycho Ranger! I felt bad for the kid though, I wish she wasn't in the mists of our fight, verbally, although Mike and Carter wanted to throw a few fists. I constantly tried contacting Kendrix via our Transmorpher but she wasn't answering. God, what is she up to? Then an alarm went off, saying,

_"Warning: Demons attacking the park."_ Carter and the others got up, so did my team,

"We're coming with you." Said Mike, "We're sorry about the fight. Truce?" Carter nodded and we bolted off and jumped onto the "Rescue Rover"?

(**_Scene switch: The Park_**/Kendrix' POV)

I fell to ground as I got struck by Olympius' sword. I clutched my arm, it was sore. Demons are a lot tougher than spending the year battling bugs. Then, the "Battlings" picked me up but I couldn't move. Olympius walked over to me.

"Want to reconsider the offer pink Ranger?",

"Olympius! What are you doing here?" We both looked, it was Triskull and his Ghouls. I'm guessing her for Round 2. Olympius growled,

"I'll deal with you later. She's all yours Triskull." And he left the battlefield. A few seconds later, I heard a vehicle of some sort heading my direction. I looked up, it was my friends and the Lightspeed rangers. They all jumped out. Mike and his group morphed,

"Go Galactic!" Then Carter and his crew,

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Maya ran over and helped me up, but I sharply yanked her grip off me. She raised her arms in surrender. I didn't get the chance to morph because Olympius attacked me so quickly, so I was a little battered and wounded. I morphed into my suit.

"Go Galactic!" I then turned, "Deal with the Ghouls. I have some interrogating to do with Triskull." We charged, I leaped over the Ghouls and faced Triskull. I unsheathed by Quasar Sabre. I could hear screams from fleeing civilians, so it made the battlefield slightly chaotic. Triskull and I began to circle.

"Alright Triskull, _where_ is Trakeena hiding!" He laughed evilly,

"The answer lies with the little girl who's in the jeep." I turned, Heather knows! I'll speak to her later. Once Triskull is dead, then I can deal with Trakeena. I ran towards him and slashed my sabre off his chest. I hit him full on before he had the chance to react. He clutched his chest,

_"Damn you!"_ And black lightening came forth from his mouth. This time, I was prepared. I ducked, took out my Beta Bow and fired. I then noticed he was starting to weaken. I fired again, but he grabbed a random civilian and used him as a human shield. The laser from my Beta Bow hit him and painfully. Triskull threw him to the ground and made a coward's run. I ran past the injured lad and chased after Triskull. In the background, I could hear Maya and Dana shouting Carter's and Mike's name, telling them to go after me.

I continued to chase Triskull, while Mike and Carter were after me. There was a family passing by, parents with a girl, approximately the same age as Heather. The family got scared when they saw Triskull and were frozen on their feet, couldn't move. I fired two lasers from my Beta Bow, Triskull ducked and the lasers headed towards the family.

**_"NO!"_** Mike and Carter said at the same time. They ran passed me and stood within the path of the lasers and it hit him. They both fell to the ground and de-morphed.

**_"You guys! Run!"_** Carter told the family and they did. I tightened the grip on my Beta Bow. Those lasers were for Triskull! Soon, Maya, Damon, Kai, Kelsey, Joel and Chad appeared to see their other pals on the ground, sore, painfully sore. Dana rushed over to check them.

"They'll be fine." She said. The others sighed in relief. I bowed my head. I'm a disgrace of a ranger. I powered down and started to walk away.

"Kendrix! Don't you _dare_ walk away from this!" Mike yelled. I care to listen.

"How would you feel if that was your little boyfriend Leo!" Carter shouted. I stopped. Maya clicked at what I did.

"Did you hurt them?" She walked over and looked at me with hard stares. "_Answer_ me goddammit!" I tightened my jaw,

"Yeah I did. Happy? It was meant to be for Triskull but the bastard ducked. A family were there at the wrong place at the wrong time. They in the pathway of the lasers and oh fearless warriors in red took the hit.",

"A family wasn't the only one you hurt. You injured a young man too." Said Dana, with much bitterness in her voice. What caught me off guard was, I felt a fist hit me. Bang on my jaw line. It was Maya.

**_"Who are you!?"_** She cried, shaking her fist, "I dint even know you anymore! _You're as bad as Magnus!_ You know him!",

"Yeah. The first Magna Defender." I simply answered. Tensions grew between myself and my friends.

"Kendrix what has happened to you? You've changed." Maya said softly. I looked away.

"We all go through a phase of change. Now leave me alone, or I'll be forced to destroy you and the others as well." I said darkly and I walked away from them.


	9. A Lesson about Vengeance

Chapter 8: A Lesson about Vengeance

(**_Scene switch: Aqua Base_**/Maya's POV)

I relaxed on the couch as Dana treated Mike's and Carter's injuries after they both got hit by Kendrix' Beta Bow. _Goddammit!_ She's barely recognizable, she's barely a friend anymore. I felt so hurt, the way she spoke and answered me, there was so much anger, rage inside her. This was because of Leo's death and she so badly wants to avenge it. This is the first time I've seen her dark side.

I wonder if Leo is watching her, but in pain and sorrow. Kendrix doesn't understand, revenge doesn't solve anything, it'll just make her worst and I have to get her to understand that before it's too late! I still haven't figured out the pain she caused on us when she hurt that young lad, whose's now in hospital and the family she nearly injured too and she possibly won't care if she harm or kill Heather's parents. It's time I talk some sense into her. I stood up from my seat. Mike looked over,

"Where are you going Maya?",

"I'm going to talk some sense into our friend." I turned to Dana, "Do you know where Kendrix went off to?" Dana stopped at her work to think. After a few seconds,

"I noticed her heading towards the Hanger Bay, where ye stored yer Jet Jammers. I asked her and she said something about… "making modifications"." I grew nervous deep inside. What is she doing that she requires her Jet Jammer? I nodded and walked off.

(**_Scene switch: Hanger Bay, Aqua Base_**/Maya's POV)

I finally found my way to the Hanger Bay after getting lost around the Aqua Base that Captain Mitchell? I think built. I entered the room and I suddenly heard talking. Kendrix wasn't alone.

"Can you pass me the final Nuclear Bomb Cell?" No answer. I could sense Kendrix' impatience, _"Damn it! Come on Angela!"_,

"Kendrix I'm not so sure about this. You finally have Trakeena's co-ordinates and now you want to remote-control your Jet Jammer, loaded with three Nuclear Bomb Cells into an _office building!?_ Do you _realise_ how many people you will kill!?" That must be Ms. Fairweather. What's she doing with Kendrix? Whatever it is she doesn't seem too in favour of it. Kendrix must've known her for quite some time if she calls Ms. F by her first name.

Their argument went on,

"Kendrix what is wrong with you? You're not the same person I met back in Angel Grove University. We _used_ to be friends! With Hayley, whose now running a Cyber Café in Reefside!",

"That me, is gone. Now if you're against with what I'm doing, just walk away before I get messy with you.",

"Kendra…" Then Ms. Fairweather let out a scream, as if she was pushed back. In fact, she was pushed!

"Don't, call me that! Angela, I'm not to be trifled with. I don't want to threaten to kill you like I did with the others.",

**_"Fine!_** I'm out of here! Remember this… Kendra, _you're_ nothing, _nothing_ but a… a _monster!"_ I heard her footsteps coming my direction, so I ducked in the shadows, not wanting to be seen. I stepped out as soon as she disappeared out of the Hanger Bay. I sighed, I wouldn't want to give the impression that I was spying whatever.

"Eavesdropping, weren't you huh?" I heard Kendrix's voice. No point in trying to do cover-ups. I stepped out, but see Kendrix on the ground, resting her head on her hands. I had the feeling she was in great distress. I cautiously approached her and sat down, but keeping a slight distance in case she… well who knows what.

"Guessing you heard our argument?" She asked,

"Yeah. I did. I didn't know someone was with you. I thought you were alone." I answered,

"I really am monster? Amn't I?",

"Kendrix, what makes you think that?",

"Angela is right. All I'm doing is hurting innocent people. Some… _Protector of the Galaxy_ I am.",

"Hey, hey. You're still in pain over Leo right?" She wordlessly nodded. Well, at least she hasn't lost feelings to him. I then looked to her Jet Jammer. Then I heard her sobbing. I moved in closer to her and wrapped my arm around her,

"What have I done? I… I let my anger and rage towards Trakeena blind me. Now look at what this has led to. The Lightspeed Rangers hate me, you guys must hate me beyond forgiveness.",

"Keni, we don't hate you. We were worried about you. We would let you do this mission alone, but the way you were… we had to stop you before you've done worse.",

"I feel like the enemy within." She said gloomily,

"And _you're not_ our enemy. We all love you Kendrix, as friends. Me, Damon, Kai, Mike… and Leo." Kendrix swallowed a lump in her throat and hard. She removed her glasses to wipe the tears off her face.

"I was so consumed in my own rage, I… I didn't know what I was doing, let alone my own actions. Can… can you and the others forgive me?",

"Well I forgive you. It's just a matter of fact that do the others forgive _you_. You gonna have to face them. It's now or never.",

"You're right. It is now or never. I'm going to face them and work as proper team." I smiled back. I think she has finally learned do that revenge doesn't solve anything, but quickly glanced at her modified Nuclear Bomb Jet Jammer.

"What are you gonna do with that now? Take out the three Bomb Cells?" Kendrix shrugged,

"It maybe useful but… it's now a last resort. If push comes to shove." I mentally sighed in relief to myself. A last resort is better than ramming it into a building full of people who have no idea what hit them, unless the American Government get involved thinking it was a Terrorist Attack.

We then left the Hanger Bay, so Kendrix can now face her friends, Mike, Kai and Damon, then also apologise to the Lightspeed Rangers, Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey and Dana for her behaviour towards them.


	10. Forgiven and Plans

Chapter 9: Forgiven and Plans

(**_Scene switch: Living Quarters_**/Kendrix' POV)

When we reached the door of the Living Quarters, I suddenly stopped. My heart was racing, will the others forgive me for my attitude? Will the Lightspeed Rangers forgive me? I swallowed a lump in my throat, and Maya noticed my nervousness. She placed her hand on my shoulder,

"Kendrix, it'll be fine. Just face them, there's no point in trying to hide." I nodded,

"OK. I'm ready. Lets go." And Maya pushed the button to open the automatic door. We both stepped in. By the time I showed my face, I was getting blank stares from everyone. I shuffled on my feet uneasily. I took a deep breath.

"You guys, I'm… I'm sorry for behaviour. I let my anger and vengeance blind me and… I'm deeply sorry for hurting you all. Physically and emotionally. Can you… can you forgive me?" For a second, no one answered, I feared they still hate me, then Carter stepped forward.

"Myself and my team forgive you. We understood the position you were in." I smiled awkwardly, soon, Mike got up.

"You finally came to the sense that revenge doesn't solve anything." He lent out his hand, "Welcome back to the team." I then engaged Mike in a hug and the others got involved, so did the Lightspeed Rangers. Of course, I have to forgive Heather too! I broke away then.

"Where's Heather?" I asked them.

"Here." A voice squeaked. I turned, Heather was sitting on the couch. I slowly walked over to her. I figured she was still scared of me because I yelled and swore a lot then. She's probably scared of me even more when I hurt Carter and Mike. I knelt down to her at eye-level.

"Hey Heather. Look, all I want is… do you forgive me? I don't expect you to forgive me now because I was being a bit scary and I wasn't the most friendliest Ranger." A slight smile met her lips.

"I do forgive you." And she locked me in a hug. Now, I hate to break up this good moment, but Trakeena is still out there and she needs to be dealt with, so does Triskull and I have a plan. I stood up and turned to everyone.

"Hey, I have a plan, to infiltrate the office building without hurting innocent civilians." I said,

"Go on Kendrix. We're all ears." Carter said,

"Don't hate me, but Heather is getting involved, only a little bit. But it's a way to get the people out." I looked at Heather, "Heather, I need you to walk inside the building, find a Fire Alarm and pull it.",

"**_What!?_** My dad told me never to pull a Fire Alarm, only in an emergency!" She exclaimed, making me look like I'm gone mad or something.

"And _it is_ an emergency! When we go out there, you just got to trust me. I'll be outside watching. Just pull it and get out." Next, I turned to Carter, "Now, you and the rest of group, just disguise yourselves as Firefighters, guide the people out until it's clear. Then myself, you and Mike will charge inside." I finished. Everyone nodded, agreeing to plan.

Thinking myself, it does seem better than ramming my Jet Jammer, packed with 3 Nuclear Bomb Cells by remote control. Plus, three of those Bomb Cells have enough energy to match the power and strength of an Atomic Bomb, despite their small size. Also, if someone found out I was responsible for the attack and the deaths of all the people inside, the finger will be pointed at me and I'll be forever hated.

"Alright you guys, lets put my plan into action!",

"Lead the team." Mike offered. We all made our way to the area where the "Rescue Rover"? I think that's what they call it and we all jumped in. I last to get on because I had to lift Heather, but it worked out eventually and Dana hit the ignition and drove out, full speed.

Trakeena, be ready for the ultimate showdown. You will _pay_ for killing Leo.


	11. Plan is in Motion and Triskull's Defeat

Chapter 10: The Plan in Motion and Triskull's Defeat

(**_Scene switch: Outside Office Building_**/Heather's POV)

Kendrix accompanied me towards the door of the Office Building. I was nervous about her plan because I was afraid of getting caught by a Security Guard for falsely pulling a Fire Alarm, but she told me not to worry and she'd be watching me.

Carter and the others are disguising themselves as Firefighters, so… I guess I shouldn't be worried. The Power Rangers are trusting me and I have to be brave like them. Kendrix knelt down next to me. I turned to her,

"OK Heath, you know the drill. Just find a Fire Alarm and pull it. Don't worry, I'll be outside watching." I nodded. Turning away, I calmly and casually, walked into the building. One or two workers looked at me, but then decided to mind their own business.

Soon, I found the Fire Alarm. I gulped to myself, but reached my hand up hesitantly. I looked to Kendrix she was urging me on and giving me the thumbs up. I nodded my head and pulled it, setting the alarm off. Everyone then, was making a run and I rushed out. I met Kendrix, at that split second, Carter and the other rangers appeared.

"Heather, get to safety." Kendrix ordered and I didn't dare to disobey her.

(Kendrix' POV)

Kai turned to Carter, Mike and I, telling us,

"Alright you guys. Go for it." I rushed to the door, but I felt Mike's firm hand on my arm. I sharply turned my head, looking at him,

"Kendrix, remember, don't let your anger blind you, if you do wish to face Trakeena alone.",

"I am going to face Trakeena alone, but I promise I won't let my anger blind me." Convinced, we all bolted in. We raced up to the 13th floor, making a short-cut through a section of the roof. Then our little make-way was blocked when Triskull appeared. We instantly went into our defensive stance, but for some reason, my stance showed a little more aggressiveness.

"Get out of our way Triskull. We _don't_ have time for this." I threatened,

"You mean, _you_ don't have time. Go on, face Trakeena. I just want to have fun with the Red Rangers." I looked to Mike and Carter. I felt slightly worried, can two rangers face a Demon like him?

"Don't worry Kendrix, Carter and I will deal with this son of a bitch. Go after Trakeena." I nodded reluctantly. I morphed, leaped over Triskull's head and ran, leaving Mike and Carter. I felt bad leaving them. Despite Triskull is outnumbered, he can out strength them too, but I know they can do it. I have faith in them.

(**_Scene: Rooftop, Office Building_**/Mike's POV)

Myself and Carter watched as Kendrix leaped over Triskull and made her way to Trakeena. We then faces the Demon, we have our battle, Kendrix has hers. I unsheathed the Lion Quasar Sabre. We both began to circle Triskull.

"This is for Kendrix!" I growled. I did a hacking slash across the Demon's chest while he wasn't paying attention to me. Triskull clutched his chest in pain.

"_Damn_ you Red Ranger!",

"Which Red Ranger are you talking to?" Carter half-heartedly joked and fired a laser at him. Triskull fell to the ground, but quickly got to his feet. He opened his mouth and unleashed black lightening on us. We both got hit hard and fell.

"Give up?" Triskull laughed. Carter clenched his fist.

"I'm not done yet Triskull. I _won't_ let Kendrix down!",

"Why are _you_ so determined to help that vengeance stricken friend of yours?",

**_"Because the enemy you're working with is the reason she's like this!"_** Carter yelled. He pressed a button on his Rescue Morpher, causing his fist to glow bright red. He charged towards Triskull, with his fist raised. The Demon let loose black lightening again, but it hit Carter, unfazed. He leapt and landed a perfect punch, bang on Triskull's face. Carter landed on his feet.

That was kind of cool, the energy strengthens the power of his punch. Now it was my turn. I raised the Quasar Sabre, powering it up. The energy powered up the Sabre, making the entire blade glow red and I executed a diagonal slash. Triskull yelled out in pain.

"You… may have… stopped me, but you're… too late to… stop Trakeena!" And he fell, dying in an explosion that followed. Good, he's gone. Triskull is no longer a threat and is off our "To Deal With" List. I turned to Carter,

"We should catch up with Kendrix." I said,

"Right. Lets go!" And we ran to catch up. I hope we're not too late!


	12. Showdown and Megazord Fight

Chapter 11: Showdown Begins and Megazord Fight

(**_Scene switch: 13th Floor, Trakeena's Hideout_**/Kendrix' POV)

I finally made my way to Trakeena's hideout. I kicked open the door and walked in. This was no everyday office, this is a psychopath's lab! I looked over to see a chair, attached to four tubes, containing the Life Force that was taken from the people she kidnapped. I then saw, inside several tubes, were the missing people. I'm guessing Triskull shrunk them, but where is she!? Where is the murderer? I unsheathed my Quasar Sabre.

"Trakeena!" I yelled.

"At long last. We meet again Pink Ranger." Said a voice. I twirled around, to see the familiar monster before me. I tightened my grip on the hilt.

"You. Will. Die." I gritted through my teeth. Trakeena armed herself with her staff,

"Bring it on. I hope you prepared yourself to meet your lover in the afterlife." She laughed,

"I'll send you to the afterlife!" I charged and hacked down my sabre. She blocked with her staff but I applied so much force, Trakeena staggered, but regained her footing. I lunged at her, giving her no time to recover. Pure rage was blinding me, but I remembered Mike's words,

"Kendrix, remember, don't let your anger blind you." And I am letting my anger blind me. If I let it consume me again, I might end up hitting the cylinder prisons that are holding the people hostage. I took a deep breath under my helmet.

"What's the matter Pink Ranger? Trying to control your temper?" She taunted,

"You _bitch!_ Shut the _fuck_ up!" I moved like lightening, Trakeena didn't get a chance to block and I managed to land a hit on her. She fell back, clutching a table for support. I walked over and punched her face. Trakeena fell on the floor, losing grip on her staff. I saw her hand reach out for it, but I kicked it away. I viciously kicked her in chest and she screamed out in pain. I then grabbed her by the throat and kneed her twice in the stomach and flung her to the wall. I clenched my fist.

"Trakeena, time to meet your fate, because I already decided it for you. Any last words?" Trakeena began to chuckle,

"Go on. Finish me. You want me dead don't you?" With no more words, taking out my Sabre, I raised it, preparing to stab her in the chest. At that second, I heard footsteps coming in and a voice shouting,

**_"KENDRIX STOP!"_** I was surprised and missed Trakeena's chest, but stabbing the wall. She looked in horror that the blade was so close to her face. I turned to Carter and Mike. While I was distracted, she crawled away.

"Kendrix, what did I say?" Mike asked me,

"You said don't let my anger take over me." I answered,

"And you did. You gave into your anger. You were about to mercilessly kill Trakeena. That's not the way of a Ranger.",

"I'm sorry." My anger and rage was slowly melting to doubt and despair. I felt Mike's firm hand on my shoulder,

"Now, lets face Trakeena together, as a team." Trakeena appeared again and fired lightening at us. We all dodged it with a shoulder roll, but the space was very cramped, which gave us little to manoeuvre.

(**_Scene switch: Outside Office Building_**/Kai's POV)

We all hung around the Rescue Rover, taking off our Firefighter uniforms. Man they're uncomfortable! I wonder how Carter sticks it? I put on my Terra Venture uniform and I felt better, then, my Transmorpher went off. I looked to the others, Maya, Damon, Dana, Kelsey, Joel and Chad over.

"Guys! Come here!" And they did. They crowded around me, I has my Transmorpher on. On the other side, there was a voice, laughing evilly.

_«Goodbye Rangers! Ha ha ha!»_ Trakeena! My mind screamed. We instantly knew that Kendrix, Mike and Carter were in trouble.

_"Lets go!"_ I barked. We jumped into the Rescue Rover and rushed off.

(**_Scene switch: Trakeena's Lair, Office Building_**/Kendrix' POV)

After dodging all her lightening attacks, Trakeena cornered us into a concrete wall. Great! Nowhere to dodge her attacks now. Trakeena was laughing like a mad person, swinging her staff and unleashed a final lightening strike. We were all hit, crashed through the concrete wall, de-morphed and… oh god! Fuck! Falling from the 13th Floor!

We all screamed, this is not the most pleasant way to die. I tried my best not to look down. I closed my eyes, but then… I felt myself land softly! We didn't hit the ground! Oh my god! We're alive! I heard Maya's voice.

"Kendrix! Mike!" We were helped up on our feet by the other rangers. Maya was most worried,

"Are you guys OK? That was some fall!" Kelsey exclaimed,

"We're grand Kelsey. You guys caught us and broke our fall on time.",

"Well isn't this a nice little reunion?" Laughed a familiar Demon voice, and of course, I know that Demon.

"Olympius! What do you want now!?" I growled,

"Did you reconsider my offer?" Carter looked at me,

"Did you have a run-in with him?",

"Long story short, yah. I did." I turned to Olympius, "And I'm not, teaming up with you beast!",

"Fine, I'll destroy you then!" The Red Lightspeed Ranger pointed his finger at Olympius,

"This is your biggest mistake!" His team readied themselves to morph, so did my team. In my mind, I accepted Mike as the Leader and not Leo. Carter and his group morphed first,

"Lightspeed Rescue!",

"Go Galactic!" In minutes, we were all in our ranger suits. Ready to rumble!

"Red Ranger! Rescue Ready!",

"Blue Ranger! Rescue Ready!",

"Green Ranger! Rescue Ready!",

"Yellow Ranger! Rescue Ready!",

"Pink Ranger! Rescue Ready!" Now was our turn for introductions.

"Galaxy Red!" Mike took his Lion pose,

"Galaxy Green!" Damon took his Condor pose,

"Galaxy Blue!" Kai, his Gorilla pose,

"Galaxy Yellow!" Maya, her Wolf pose,

"Galaxy Pink!" And me, my Wildcat pose. Olympius growled with much anger,

"Battlings attack!" He ordered. Lets get this party started! We started to battle with our significant colours. Red with Red, you get the drill.

_(Note: I'm jumping the battle with the Demons and the Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers. It's not that important but a little battle filler. So, jumping to the battle with Trakeena. And yes, Olympius already threw the poisoned dagger.)_

(**_Scene: Mariner Bay, Megazord Battlefiel_**d/Kendrix' POV)

We stood by as the Lightspeed Rangers got into their Rescue Megazord, accompanied with the Max Solarzord and the battle began. I don't know what happened to Trakeena but hell! She looks a lot worse than her green insectasoid form. Man the looks are giving me cold shivers up my spine.

I noticed Trakeena was too strong, she knocked the Max Solarzord and then the Rescue Megazord with the Lightspeed Rangers inside. She was gaining the upper hand. We watched helplessly.

"We the Galactabeasts!" I said, "But they're on Mirinoi." Suddenly, we all jerked our heads up to hear a familiar low growl. We couldn't believe it! Our Galactabeasts are here! On Earth! I walked over to Mike,

"Think you'll be OK with this?",

"It's gonna be different compared to the Torozord, but… I'll think I'll manage." We all took out our Transdaggers and raised them, turning the Galactabeasts into Galactazords.

We jumped into our respective Galactazord. We each have our own cockpits. We formed the Galaxy Megazord and jumped into battle. We unsheathed the primary weapon: the Galaxy Sabre. Our Megazord stood in front of the fallen Rescue Megazord.

"Hey ugly! Why won't you try us on for size?" I taunted. The other rangers managed to get the Rescue Megazord on its feet and it took out its weapon: The Rescue Sword.

"Alright you guys! Lets get this done and over with!" Said Mike. We charged up the Galaxy Sabre saying in unison,

"Galaxy Sabre! Power up!" The Sabre gave off a bright gold hue and the Lightspeed Rangers charged up their weapon.

**_"Now! Together!"_** I ordered. We both slashed our weapons at the same time, getting a clean hit Trakeena. The strikes caused a huge explosion. It threw the Rescue Megazord back, we lost our hold on the Galaxy Megazord and we fell to the ground, hard and lost consciousness.


	13. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 12: The Ultimate Sacrifice

(Kendrix' POV)

Myself and the others regained consciousness and stood up. We found ourselves on the hand of Rescue Megazord. Guess the others were trying to protect us when we went unconscious.

"Guys! Trakeena is still standing. We need to finish her now!" Carter exclaimed,

"How?" Maya said,

"We're outta power!" Mike explained. I looked away from the others. Time to bring out the last resort. But I'll have to fly it into Trakeena, taking my own life as well. I turned to the others,

"Hey you guys…" They all looked at me, but I couldn't finish my sentence. I unsheathed my Wildcat Quasar Sabre and handed it to Maya. Everyone knew what this meant. Before I gave them a chance to argue with me, I ran, commanding,

"Jet Jammer Pink Online!" My Jet Jammer came and I jumped in. I had one last glimpse at my friends. I'll never see them again, this time, permanently.

"Kendrix _don't_ do this!" Maya begged. She couldn't bear to lose me again. I shook my head. "This is the only way. This is enough to knock Trakeena out for good. I'm sorry, there's other way and… goodbye my good friends. Tell Heather I said goodbye." I drove off, towards Trakeena.

**_"KENDRIX!"_** Everyone yelled. I fiddled with a couple of buttons to activate the bombs. Ten seconds is more than enough. I hit the accelerate, charging towards Trakeena. I looked at the clock, three seconds left and Trakeena was drawing near.

"2… 1-" And I collided with Trakeena. Everything went white…

* * *

**Me: Short but sweet and next is the last but most depressing Chapter. The Funeral!**


	14. Epilogue: Kendrix' Funeral

Chapter 13: Epilogue: Kendrix' Funeral

(**_Scene switch: Mariner Bay Cemetery_**/Maya's POV)

Today was saddest day. Today was Kendrix' funeral, our friend's funeral. The Galactabeasts returned to Mirinoi, bar the Wildcat who wanted to be there, for her "Master". Myself, Mike, Kai and Damon were there, so did the Lightspeed Rangers. The whole Aqua Base attended. Captain Mitchell got the some of the army to attend and do a_ "21 Gun Salute"_, which was up first.

We then had many of the civilians of Mariner Bay attending, so did Heather and her family, but they left early because for little Heath, it was too upsetting for her. I turned my attention to the soldiers who were doing the Salute. I can see why it's called a_ "21 Gun Salute"_. The soldiers, on command by the Commander, fired their Rifles 21 times. A Salute like that is for only the bravest and honourable people and Kendrix is one of them.

I fought back my tears. I can't believe she's gone again. She lived eight months of her life after coming back, although it was a bit rough, she fought. And now her life has abruptly stopped in its tracks. I can imagine, she had so much more to her life, wanting to explore, study Mirinoi all that. Oh god, Kendrix why? Why did you do this? Bring back this old pain again when you sacrificed yourself to save Cassie from Psycho Pink. Poor girl, she didn't Kendrix was alive but now… we're gonna have to bring her the grave news and explain to her this time, it wasn't her fault, but Kendrix' decision. I now don't feel like going back to Mirinoi, but I have to.

I hope she's happy now, that she's in a place, somewhere good or maybe she reunited with Leo? The Wildcat let out a few low growls, I could understand she was in pain again. I felt so bad.

My friends had their say about Kendrix. The others found it hard to speak out because they were hit the hardest, but so was I. I then had my say. I slowly approached the microphone. I looked across at everyone, waiting for my little speech. I took a deep a breath, then I started.

"K- Kendrix was a dear friend to me, she was a friend to all of us. Yes, I can openly admit, she was a Galaxy Ranger. She played her role in protecting the Galaxy and Terra Venture with courage, honour and heart. She was the bravest like all Pink Rangers before and after her, also having the tendency to put our safety before hers. Kendrix was really the moral support for Leo and would be there to make us feel better. Myself, Mike, Damon and Kai would hope she has found a place of happiness and joy. I'm also going to admit, for us, this is the second time, right now, that we lost her." The crowd began to murmur with each other over the confusion of what I meant. I continued on to explain,

"Kendrix gave up her life, to save one of the Astro Rangers, the Pink Ranger against their evil dopplëganger Psycho Pink. At the end of our year-long mission as Galaxy Rangers, our Quasar Sabres somehow managed to bring her back, but when Leo gave up his life, hers shattered and it started off rough. Yet somehow, she pulled through, after battling her Alcohol Addiction, lived her eight months happily and now- and now- her whole life has been cut short." I think I better talk out to her family if they're there,

"If her family are out there, or in the crowd, listening, please don't be mad with her because she threw herself into a life as a Power Ranger, she did it on her own accord and I give you my greatest sympathy to your daughter. I understand she was so young, as I only realised that myself, but Kendrix lived her life to the full of its extent and engaged in every oppurtunity that arose. She was optimistic, kind, caring and loving friend and you should be grateful. I know you are thinking that she had her whole life ahead, her career and to have it suddenly end with this." Everyone stayed quiet, I'm nearly through this. I fought back tears again. I looked down at the paper, where I've written my speech. I spoke again,

"When Trakeena had us in a tight spot, with the Lightspeed Rangers, Kendrix was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice, so save Mariner Bay. She didn't give up, her life in vain, nor was her death on the Planet of Rashon. Neither of her encounters with Death, were in vain. We will all remember as a brave, fearless and valiant warrior. Goodbye Kendrix. Goodbye my friend." The crowd clapped as I stepped down. My knees were tremblin and I was shaking all over. Mike held me in his arms, telling me I did great and he was sure that Kendrix was watching us all. I hugged Mike tightly, he knew the pain I was in. We were all in pain, we lost our friend twice.

The Lightspeed Rangers had their speeches, so did Captain Mitchell. Once again, he asked the Commander if he could get his soldiers to do the_ "21 Gun Salute"_ one more time and if course, he couldn't reject, of it was for a brave and honourable Ranger. He had the soldiers load their Ceremonial Rifles and began the Salute.

Once the funeral was over, which I thought was really long, the people who attended left. All who was left was us, Carter and his team. I knelt down by kendrix' gravestone. The writing was beautifully carved on marble. Written was:

_"Kendrix Morgan.  
Age 21.  
1983-2004.  
Died bravely, yet tragically for the good of the people of Mariner Bay.  
May she Rest in Peace."_

Underneath all that, was engraved:

_"Strength comes from the mind,_

_Courage and Bravery comes from the Heart,_

_Yet,_

_Selflessness and Sacrifice comes out of free will."_

It was very much true, like when she saved Cassie, Kendrix sacrificed her life out of her own free will. It was purely her decision, no one decided it for her and it wasn't destiny. She just… done it. Sometimes, a selfless heart can come its consequences, but I'm sure, knowing Kendrix, she was prepared to give up her life for anything. She, becoming a Power Ranger made her a stronger person, that she is now.

After hiding the tears for so long, I let them pour out. I never cried so hard in my life. I felt Mike's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to notice his eyes were red from crying.

"Goodbye little sis." He sobbed. I got up and we all sadly left the Cemetery.

(Kendrix' POV)

I watched from the distance as my friends left the Cemetery, with a great hole in their hearts. It pained me to see them like, but… this was a necessary sacrifice. I looked to Leo, who was standing next to me. I was finally with him. Even though were spirits, we still have feelings. He locked his hand with mine, smiling, gazing at me with his soft Emerald-green eyes. God, he hasn't changed. I'm sure my family are grieving so bad, but I hope they understand. After a while, we vanished from view.

Goodbye my good friends.


	15. Alternate: The Orion Omega Megazord

**Me: This is an alternate Chapter, where Kendrix didn't use the Nuclear Jet Jammer and lived. Instead, then in the nest Alternate Chapter, she stays behind on Earth. Enjoy! At leasts it's a happier ending.**

* * *

Alternate Chapter 12: The Orion Omega Megazord

(Kendrix' POV)

Myself and the others regained consciousness and stood up. We found ourselves on the hand of Rescue Megazord. Guess the others were trying to protect us when we went unconscious.

"**_Guys_**! Trakeena is still standing. We _need_ to finish her _now_!" Carter exclaimed,

"How?" Maya said,

"We're outta power!" Mike explained. Suddenly, we found ourselves surrounded in a golden hue! The golden hue then extended itself over the Rescue Megazord. We vanished from the hand of the Rescue Megazord and teleported into the cockpit, behind the Lightspeed Rangers by our respective colour!

The rangers looked behind in surprise and their Megazord gained some armour and the Galaxy Sabre with the Lightspeed symbol on it. I then realised the Lights of Orion merged with their Megazord. It's amazing! Time to get this over with.

"Mike, Carter, do the honours." I told them. The Galaxy Sabre charged up.

"Galaxy Sabre! Power up!" Mike commanded. Completely charged, the Orion Omega Megazord landed a clean strike on Trakeena, twice. The monster yelled out in pain and fell in an explosion that followed. We did it, Trakeena is gone. Gone for good. We all looked as the dark skies cleared, allowing the sun to seep through.

* * *

**Me: Similar to the actual Chapter 12 (in length) but, this time I included the Orion Omega Megazord. I was gonna include it in the original but realised it wouldn't work because all five Galaxy Rangers had to be included for the Lights of Orion to work. Oh, to make my job more difficult. **-_-


	16. Alternate Epilogue: Not Going Home

**Me: Here's the final Alternate Chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alternate Chapter 13: Epilogue: Not Going Home

(**_Scene switch: The Park, Mariner Bay_**/Kendrix' POV)

We celebrated our victory over Trakeena with a BBQ at the park. Heather and her family joined in, she was playing with Kelsey and Ryan then decided to show his face. He seems like a good match for Kelsey, despite the weird, mysterious aura around him, but he's an OK guy and a great older brother for Dana. Carter was sitting down chatting with Mike, Damon and Joel were debating who would attempt to hit on who. I chuckled myself about that, myself, Maya and Kelsey are tough cookies to crack. Kai and Chad were manning the food and the BBQ. Me? I was just leaning against a tree, staring into my Wildcat Quasar Sabre.

After what I've done and how I acted, I no longer feel worthy to wield this Sabre and being on Mirinoi would bring too many memories of Leo. Before I went out with the others, I've already written out my Resignation Letter for Captain Stanton. I now realise there's no point on staying on Mirinoi. There's nothing for me. I know it's going to pain the others to tell them that I'm not going back with them, but I made my decision, I had it thought out.

"Kendrix?" A voice asked. I turned my head, it was Maya. She must've noticed me sitting down on my own, away from her and the others.

"And… why is your Quasar Sabre out?",

"I was just… in deep thought. Reflecting. Looking at the Sabre helps me think. Don't know why." I answered, "And… I have something to tell you and the others." Maya nodded,

"Come on. Food's ready.",

"_Great_! I'm starved." I joked. We ran off before the lads hogged all the burgers and sausages. Maya tried the food, as her very first BBQ and liked it. I tucked myself in to a burger. I rested my Quasar Sabre on the table. The corner of my eye caught Heather curiously examining it. She even picked it up but couldn't handle the weight and the Sabre fell to her side. I laughed a little bit and walked over to her. Heather dropped the Sabre to rest her small hand. I picked it up.

"Heavy isn't it?" I asked her,

"Yeah. How do you manage it?" She questioned,

"After a couple of uses, I got used to it." I said. I have to tell them that I'm not coming back to Mirinoi with them. Myself and Heather went over to the others.

I'm guessing the Lightspeed Rangers might end up offering me a place to work with them in the Aqua Base, but after the I treated Angela, I lost her friendship and I can see ourselves constantly butting heads till high noon. So, I can't work their. Maybe I could go to Silver Hills, work with the Silver Guardians or maybe Turtle Cove and get a job as a University Science Teacher? I don't know, just yet. I cleared my throat to grab everyone's attention. They all gazed at me.

"Hey, you guys. After… after what I've done and behaved, I…" I sighed furiously,. This is so difficult to say, "I thought this through, hard and thoroughly. I'm not going back to Mirinoi." The other Galaxy Rangers gave me stares of disbelief, maybe denial too.

**_"What!?_**" Kai exclaimed, "But _why!?_ We've been through _so much_ together!",

"Yeah Kendrix! Why don't you wanna come back!? You're my _best_ friend!" Maya said angrily. Oh man, I have a bad habit of ending celebrations badly.

"It's just… 1: don't feel worthy to wield my Sabre anymore and 2: Mirinoi will bring back too many memories of Leo. I couldn't bare to look at his grave again." I looked away sadly. I then reached into my pocket to pull out the Resignation Letter I'd written out and handed it to Mike.

"What's this?" He asked me,

"My Resignation Letter from the GSA. Give it to Captain Stanton on my behave.",

"We're gonna miss you Kendrix." Damon said sadly and we all engaged in a group hug.

"I'm sorry to sadden ye all like this, but I want to stay behind.",

"Good luck Keni. Hope you the best of the future." Said Mike. I then handed Maya my Wildcat Quasar Sabre and she took it.

After the celebration, we all went our separate ways. Mike, Kai, Damon and Maya returned to Mirinoi, with my Quasar Sabre. Myself and the other Lightspeed Rangers watched as my friends flew through the Worm-hole. Dana turned to me,

"So… Kendrix, do you want a job in the Aqua Base? My dad can find a good position for you with Ms. Fairweather." I shook my head,

"Sorry, I have to decline the offer. Angela and I got rough on the edges and now… I her friendship and she lost mine. Put me with her, when we're gonna be distant, we'll butt heads and argue sky high likes there's no tomorrow. And that'll put a lot on your dad's plate.",

"It's OK. There are a lot more opportunities out there. Like, I mean… who can reject you, if you had a good job with the Galactic Space Alliance." Dana said to cheer me up. I chuckled softly,

"Beats me. I have to go now." I told them,

"But where will you go?" Ryan questioned. I shrugged,

"Maybe… wherever the wind takes me. Silver Hills? Turtle Cove? Back to Angel Grove or maybe even Reefside or Blue Bay Harbour.",

"You'll find somewhere. Goodbye Kendrix." We hugged and our goodbyes and now, I have a new adventure waiting for me, somewhere, out there in the world. It's full of surprises. Time for a new beginning. Leo, I'm sorry I couldn't go back to Mirinoi, but I will always love you.

(Leo's POV)

I watched the one I love as she walked away from the Lightspeed Rangers. I felt sad that Kendrix isn't coming back to Mirinoi, with her friends and that I can watch her, but she's doing something to keep herself happy and that's what I want her to be. I was happy for her, now that her stone, cold heart has finally opened.

She's forgiven herself and has defeated Trakeena the way an honourable Ranger would do. Defeat an enemy with courage and honour, not angry or vengeful.

I know she still loves me and dearly but she's going to need a man in her life to support her, emotional and morally. Kendrix I love you, always. You'll forever have a place in my heart. We were just not meant to be together, physically.

May you enjoy your new life on Earth and I vanished from view.


End file.
